monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Natasha Markov
Natasha „Shane” Markov - '16-letnia hybryda nagi i harpii. Pochodzi z Rosji, ale w młodym wieku przeprowadziła się do USA. Mieszka razem z mamą oraz dziadkami, ponieważ jej ojciec pracuje na stałe we Francji. Interesuje się głównie pisaniem opowiadań, od czasu do czasu też rysuje oraz fotografuje, lecz zwykle powstrzymuje ją przed tym lenistwo. Nat ma potwornie niską samoocenę, przez co miała wiele problemów z akceptowaniem siebie, które nadal ją dręczą. Stara się jednak jakoś ułożyć życie w szkole, obejmując posadę przewodniczącej. Dąży do tego, by zmienić siebie na lepsze. Osobowość Natashę trudno nazwać introwertykiem lub ekstrowertykiem. Zależnie od dnia i godziny ma różne nastawienie do spotykania się z ludźmi, ale jeśli już musi, to stara się dobrze bawić. Bliżej jej jednak w stronę takiego domownika-introwertyka, gdyby mogła to by siedziała całe dnie w domu i tylko czasami wychodziła, choć trochę inaczej na to patrzy od kiedy zaczęła myśleć nad zamieszkaniu na stancji z pewnym wyjątkowym współlokatorem. Ma przed tym jeszcze jednak lekkie opory, związane z jej strachem przed przebywaniem poza domem na długi okres czasu (co często psuło jej wakacje). Teraz jest już o wiele lepiej niż kilka lat temu, przeprowadzka do nowego kraju dużo dla niej zmieniła, siejąc na nowo ziarno strachu, ale też pokazując, że potrafi sobie poradzić w nowym miejscu jeśli da sobie trochę czasu. Największą zaletą Natashy jest jej przyjazne nastawienie - stara się być wobec wszystkich uprzejma, nawet jeśli nie zna tej osoby lub jej nie lubi, co wiąże się też z tym, że nie przepada za okazywaniem niechęci. Ogólnie ma problemy z ukazywaniem negatywnych emocji, wszystko, co złe, chowa w sobie, co następnie kumuluje się w dziewczynie i wychodzi na złe. Nie wyciągniesz od niej twarzą w twarz, iż źle się czuje lub jest smutna, takie rzeczy mówi albo osobom z internetu, albo zapisuje do szuflady, by trochę się odciążyć. W krytycznych momentach potrafi wpaść w histerię, która przechodzi jej dopiero po dłuższym czasie, czyli wtedy, kiedy się zmęczy i nie będzie miała siły na dalszy. Łzy są jej reakcją na prawie wszystkie negatywne rzeczy, nawet jak jest zła to jej oczy stają się mokre, bo nie może tego powstrzymać. Trudno powiedzieć, czy skrywa to wszystko pod jakąś maską - samo z siebie przychodzi jej to, że w towarzystwie zachowuje się bardziej wesoło, bardziej głośno, bardziej pozytywnie. Stara się przejąć inicjatywę jeśli rozmowa się nie klei, strzela dużą ilością żartów, po prostu stara się zachować pozory sama z siebie, że wszystko jest okay. Przy jej wrażliwości idzie również duża empatia wobec innych, nie może patrzeć, gdy ludzie i zwierzęta cierpią, a najbardziej wrażliwa jest na krzywdzenie starszych osób i dzieci, które są na tym bezbronnym etapie życia. Stara się zawsze pomóc, jeśli ktoś ją o coś prosi, chyba że złapie ją leń lub naprawdę dana osoba nadepnęła jej nieźle na odcisk. Miała również dużo powikłań zdrowotnych w rodzinie, szczególnie ze strony dziadków, przez co stała się jeszcze bardziej wyczulona na wszelkie krzywdy i choroby. Niestety, idzie z tym to, że jest niesamowicie mocno paranoiczna i neurotyczna, zawsze, ale to zawsze dopowie sobie swoje dwa zdania w głowie, które wprawiają ją w stan paniki, chociaż nic się nie dzieje. Nat próbuje nad tym pracować, choć idzie jej to mozolnie, to dzięki lekom i pomocy psychologicznej oraz wsparciu bliskich prze do przodu. W pewnych krytycznych momentach niezwiązanych z jej stanem psychicznym potrafi o dziwo zachować zimną krew, dopiero później odczuwa skutki tego, co się właśnie stało. Dziewczyna, jak można łatwo stwierdzić po chwilowej rozmowie z nią, jest bardzo tolerancyjna w stosunku do innych. Nikt jej tego nie nauczył, sama jakoś od małego obojętna była jaki ktoś ma kolor skóry czy orientacje, wszystko było dla niej normalne. Pomimo tego wstydzi się nadal otwarcie mówić o swojej orientacji, ale gdy się ją skonfrontuje na ten temat, to nie zaprzeczy, bo byłoby sprzeczne to z tym, co wierzy - każdy jest człowiekiem, więc nie będzie kłamać w takich sprawach, ale też nie będzie tego rozpowiadać na głos. Woli, jak takie rzeczy same z siebie wychodzą. Jeśli sam nie tolerujesz kogoś przez to, jak on wygląda lub kogo kocha, to możesz się pożegnać z nawiązaniem dobrej relacji z Nat. Nie szanuje po prostu ludzi, którzy szerzą nienawiść bez potrzeby. Choć nie przyznałaby się do tego, przez te wszystkie ukrywanie uczuć zaczęła też często kłamać, nie tylko w kwestii emocji. Przeniosło się to na kłamanie w sprawie tego, że wykonała jakieś zadanie (głównie rzeczy do szkoły), co o dziwo zawsze uchodzi jej płazem, bo robi to całkiem sprytnie, lecz w manipulowaniu ludzi nie jest dobra, ma do tego zbyt dobre serce... i jest też na to sama zbyt łatwowierna. Potrafi zaufać każdemu, kto okaże jej dobroć, czego często żałowała w przeszłości, ale nadal się nic nie nauczyła. Pomimo takiej delikatnej natury, kiedy da się jej władze w ręce, to lub rozkazywać innym i mimowolnie chce, by wszyscy słuchali się jej rozkazów, bo jest pewna, że ma rację. Lubi być w roli lidera jeśli ma akurat na to siły mentalne, wtedy z chęcią zostanie kapitanem drużyny. Wiąże się to z tym, iż lubi kontrolować wiele sfer swojego życia, ale też czasami życia innych, lecz nie wchodzi to na toksyczny poziom. Ostatnie, co by chciała zrobić, to skrzywdzić swoich przyjaciół. Pomimo pozorów również nie ma problemów z zamawianiem czegoś przez telefon lub gdy jest z grupą znajomych, jedyny problem występuje przez jej lenistwo, bo po prostu nie chce jej się rozmawiać z kimś telefonicznie jeśli może zrobić to ktoś inny. Ogólnie nie przepada za rozmową przez telefon, gdyż łatwiej jest jej pisać, a gdy rozmawia, ma wrażenie, że bardzo musi się pilnować. Trzeba napomknąć bardzo żartobliwą naturę Nat, która zawsze znajdzie jakiś żart sytuacyjny albo strzeli tekstem godnym na wpisanie do cytatów. Przychodzi jej to naturalnie, choć za komika się nie uważa. Po prostu wielką przyjemność sprawia jej, kiedy ludzie śmieją się z jej żartów, nawet większą, niż powinno. Dziewczyna, jak wiele jej znajomych, jest artystką, choć sama by siebie tak nie nazwała, bo nie uważa się za godną tej nazwy. Ma bardzo małe pokłady wiary w siebie, wręcz krytycznie niskie, tym samym jej samoocena jest równa zeru. Nie lubi wszystkiego, co tworzy, żaden jej rysunek ani opowiadanie jej się nie podoba, nie potrafi być dumna za swojego rękodzieła. Może przez to dosyć źle przyjmować komplementy, bo w żaden nie wierzy i sama uważa, że nic jej one nie dadzą, jeśli najpierw sama nie polubi swoich prac. Nie tylko w sferze artystycznej surowo siebie ocenia, a również nienawidzi swojego wyglądu i znajduje w nim wiele wad. Zdarzają się dni, kiedy na sam widok siebie w lustrze przychodzą jej łzy do oczu, bo wie, że nie ma obecnie tyle siły, by o siebie zadbać. Nat jest też niesamowicie... leniwa, zanim się za coś zabierze to miną dni, a prace z deadlinem zawsze wykonuje noc przed terminem, czasami nawet zdarzało się jej pisać nad ranem, kilka godzin przed wyruszeniem do szkoły. Przez to tworzy bardzo mało, co ją wielce smuci i uważa, że w ogóle się nie rozwija w tym, co robi. Na drugim spektrum artystycznym leży fakt, iż Nat potrafi się pasjonować jedną rzeczą przez długi okres czasu, szczególnie, jeśli ta rzecz ma duży fandom. Uwielbia opowiadać swoim przyjaciołom o tym, co się działo w danej grze czy książce, nawijać godzinami o bohaterach i wysyłać obrazki, chociaż oni prawie zawsze nie wiedzą, o co chodzi w danym dziele. Nie powstrzymuje to dziewczyny od pasjonowania się nimi. Od zawsze świat wymyślony był dla niej jakąś formą ucieczki, wolała o wiele bardziej żyć wydarzeniami z ulubionej książki, niż tymi realnymi, które często ją przytłaczały. Odnajdywała tam szczęście i spokój, mogła bez stresu przeżywać dzień, jeśli miała w czym zatopić swój umysł. Przez to też o wiele bardziej woli zostawać w domu - ma tam po prostu o wiele więcej czynności, które mogłaby robić. Wygląd Natasha jest całkiem wysoką dziewczyną, ma 170 cm wzrostu, o chudej, wręcz za bardzo, figurze. Charakterystyczne są jej chude ręce, szczególnie w nadgarstku, ma przez to bardzo zgrabne dłonie. Jej cera jest bardzo blada, gdyż ma problemy z opalaniem. Na jej ciele w wielu miejscach widnieją jasnozielone łuski. głównie widać te na rękach oraz nogach. Na plecach dziewczyny znajdują się duże, białe skrzydła, przypominające bardziej aniele niż ptasie. Pomimo bycia córką nagi, ma normalne nogi, jedynie ciągnie za sobą turkusowo-zielony ogon. Włosy Natashy są naturalnie brązowe, lecz farbuje je od dłuższego czasu na biało. Tak samo jej oczy mają brązową barwę, lecz nosi cały czas zielone soczewki. Jej rzęsy z czasem przybrały biały kolor. Obok oczu również ma delikatne, zielono-niebieskie łuski. Ma długie kły, przypominające te wampirze, które nie wystają jej z ust. Zwykle publicznie nosi też okulary, ponieważ ma wadę wzroku. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|180pxRosja – państwo rozciągające się od wschodniej Europy poprzez północną część Azji po Ocean Spokojny. Federacja Rosyjska jest największym państwem na świecie pod względem powierzchni oraz szóstym największym w historii świata. Pod względem liczby ludności zajmuje 9. miejsce. Rosja należy do największych gospodarek świata, pod względem PKB zajmuje 6. miejsce na świecie. Państwo rosyjskie dysponuje największymi na świecie zasobami naturalnymi i źródłami energii. Rosja jest członkiem wielu międzynarodowych organizacji, m.in. jednym z pięciu stałych członków Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ, G20, Euroazjatyckiej Unii Gospodarczej, Wspólnoty Niepodległych Państw, Szanghajskiej Organizacji Współpracy i odgrywa znaczącą rolę w polityce światowej. Klasyczny potwór thumb|154pxNaga – fikcyjny gatunek istot w wielu utworach fantasy oraz grach RPG i komputerowych. Ich nazwa i wygląd pochodzi od istot z mitologii hinduskiej, które w hinduizmie i buddyzmie są wodnymi duchami mającymi ciało pół człowieka, pół węża. W fantasy nagi są na ogół istotami drugoplanowymi. W powieściowym cyklu Xanth Piersa Anthony’ego żyją w jaskiniach i walczą z goblinami. Są jednym z gatunków w grze fabularnej Dungeons & Dragons, pojawiają się w grach komputerowych Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, Runes of Magic, Warlords Battlecry III, Guild Wars, Final Fantasy, Battle for Wesnoth oraz w serii Heroes of Might and Magic. Do nag nawiązuje także imię Nagini – ulubionego węża Lorda Voldemorta z cyklu o Harrym Potterze autorstwa Joanne K. Rowling. thumb|left|146pxHarpie – duchy (demony) w mitologii greckiej, porywające dzieci i dusze oraz uosabiające gwałtowne porywy wiatru. Hezjod (Teogonia) nazywa harpie „pięknowłosymi” stworzeniami. Obraz harpii jako brzydkiej, uskrzydlonej kobiety-ptaka powstał dość późno, wskutek pomylenia tych stworzeń z syrenami. Rzymscy i bizantyjscy pisarze uszczegółowili ten wizerunek. Na wazie w Muzeum Berlińskim harpia trzyma małą figurkę bohatera w każdym szponie, a jej głowa jest podobna do głowy Gorgony, z wybałuszonymi oczami, sterczącym językiem i kłami. Relacje Rodzina Jej mama ma na imię Mila i pracuje jako sekretarka w firmie budowlanej, przez co jest trochę więcej w domu niż kiedyś, gdy pracowałą całe dnie w sklepie spożywczym. Natasha ma bardzo dobre relacje ze swoją mamą, jest do niej bardzo przywiązana i bardzo na niej polega w wielu sytuacjach nawet do teraz. Bardzo podziwia swoją mamę i źle jej z tym, jakie problemy sprawia i sprawiała związane z problemami psychicznymi, dlatego stara teraz jej to wszystko wynagrodzić. Jej rodzice są rozwiedzeni, a ojciec Nat mieszka i pracuje we Francji, więc ma z nim bardzo, i to bardzo mały kontakt. Zwykle po prostu zapyta ją w wiadomości, jak sobie radzi w szkole i to ich cały kontakt, co nie przeszkadza dziewczynie, bo tak naprawdę wychowała się bez ojca, który nawet kiedy cała rodzina mieszkała we Rosji, ten pracował już we Francji. Nat ma również młodszego brata, za którym nie przepada i jego pojawienie przyprawiło ją o wiele problemów. Zwykle nawet się nim nie zajmuje, jedynie wtedy, kiedy musi. Może wiązać się to też z tego, że nie lubi małych dzieci i najlepiej nigdy by nie miała z nimi kontaktu. Oprócz rodziców, Nat ma jeszcze dziadków, z którymi mieszka. Z dziadkami ma też dobry kontakt, to oni głównie ja wychowywali, gdy była młodsza, bo rodziców nie było w domu i to dzięki nim mogła spokojnie się rozwijać. Wiele się od nich nauczyła i jest im za to wdzięczna. Obecnie nie rozmawia z nimi tak często jak kiedyś, jednak ma tak z większością rodziny. Jej babcia jest również niepełnosprawna, przeszła przez amputację nogi oraz ma wiele innych problemów zdrowotnych, z którymi musi jej pomagać rodzina. Od dziecka dziewczyna była oczkiem w głowie dziadków jak i rodziny, lecz pomimo tego nie została wychowana na kogoś rozpuszczonego, wręcz przeciwnie, Nat wyrosła w bardzo szczodrą osobę, która zawsze czuła się źle, kiedy trzeba było wydawać na nią dużo pieniędzy. Dalsza rodzina Natasha utrzymuje dobry kontakt z dalszą rodziną, chociaż większości wujków i cioci nie ma jak nawet odwiedzać, bo by wiązało się to z ponowną wizytą w Rosji. Ma jedynie ciocię i kuzynkę w USA, którym często wizytę jak ma okazję. Kiedyś wręcz nienawidziły się z kuzynką, jednak wraz z wiekiem, wyrosły z tego i zaczęły bardzo siebie lubić i wspierać. Natashy trudno sobie teraz wyobrazić, jakby czuła się bez jakiejkolwiek rodziny w Stanach. Przyjaciele Amelie Purrmeow Amelie poznała Natashę podczas kampanii wyborczej na przewodniczącego rady uczniowskiej. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu nowego semestru w Straszyceum, oficjalnie można było składać kandydatury. Niestety, niewielu uczniów zainteresowało się posadą. Tylko Amelie i Natasha wypełniły formularze zgłoszeniowe. Ze względu na małą konkurencję i dość dużą popularność wśród uczniów, kotka była przekonana o swojej wygranej, jednak jej nadzieje okazały się być złudne... Do wyborów został niecały tydzień. Natasha i Amelie w pocie czoła przygotowały plakaty, przypinki oraz naklejki z ich podobiznami i hasłami wymyślonymi przez autorki. Całymi dniami przechadzały się po korytarzach, rozwieszając plakaty i rozdając drobne upominki, aby zebrać jak największą liczbę głosów. Został jeden dzień do kampanii. Kiedy kotołaczka wracała z dodatkowych zajęć, spotkała Natashę, która przyklejała plakat z napisem "VOTE 4 SHANE" koło tablicy korkowej z ogłoszeniami. - Cześć, Nat... Co robisz...? - kotka podeszła do hybrydy, aby zacząć rozmowę. - Rozwieszam plakaty. A dlaczego pytasz? - odpowiedziała, nie przerywając swojej pracy. - Z czystej ciekawości... Powiedz... Naprawdę ci tak na tym zależy? - Szczerze? To trochę tak. Lubię mieć możliwość decydowania o czymś, o co dbam... chyba też po prostu lubię mieć kontrolę nad pewnymi rzeczami. Ale pomijając to, chcę by wszystkim się tu lepiej żyło - odpowiedziała ze spokojem w głosie. I wtedy Amelie coś zrozumiała... Nie zależało jej już na wygranej, tak jak wcześniej. Wiedziała, że im obu wyjdzie na dobre, jeśli to Natasha wygra wybory. Doszło do niej, że nie potrzebuje sławy, czy popularności, a obowiązki należące do przewodniczącej tylko by zaniedbywała... Gdyby tylko mogła cofnąć czas, nawet by nie kandydowała. Teraz pojęła to, że Natasha znacznie staranniej i sumienniej wywiąże się z obietnic oraz postanowień. Nazajutrz, w wampiauli, stawili się wszyscy uczniowie oraz nauczyciele. Amelie i Natasha stały na scenie. Miały wygłosić uprzednio przygotowane przemowy, podać argumenty, dla których to właśnie one powinny wygrać i korzyści płynące z ich wygranej. Dyrektorka podała Natashy mikrofon, dziewczyna zaczęła wygłaszać swoją przemowę, spoglądając ukradkiem na małą, kwadratową karteczkę, którą trzymała w dłoni. - Drodzy uczniowie i nauczyciele. Chcę udowodnić przede wszystkim sobie, że mogę przyczynić się do rozwijania naszej społeczności oraz że stać mnie na więcej. Pragnę rozwijać wasze zainteresowania, poprzez utworzenie kółek zainteresowań w naszej szkole. Obiecuję, że wywiążę się z każdej obietnicy, a swoje zadania i obowiązki będę wykonywać z przyjemnością. – Dziewczyna ukłoniła się, a widownia zaczęła bić jej gromkie brawa. Hybryda podała mikrofon z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem dla Amelie, która najwidoczniej bardzo stresowała się owymi wyborami. - Eh... ja... Ja... – dyrektorka ponaglała ją, wskazując palcem na swój prawy nadgarstek. Dała jej do zrozumienia, że musi się streszczać. – Ja... Chciałabym was wszystkich bardzo przeprosić... - Zebrani nie ukrywali zdziwienia. - Niestety, nie mogę wam obiecać, że będę dobrą przewodniczącą. Nie mogę wam obiecać, że będziecie zadowoleni z moich pomysłów. Nie mogę obiecać też, że wszystkie zadania wykonałabym tak dobrze, jak Natasha. Ale mogę wam obiecać jedną rzecz, ona na pewno spełni wasze wszystkie oczekiwania. Jestem tego pewna... – Amelie oddała mikrofon dyrektorce i zajęła miejsce miejsce obok Blair i San-Hee. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że wszystkim tak spodoba się jej krótka wypowiedź. Siedząca w sąsiednim rzędzie Natasha, z nadal lekko rozchylonymi wargami, zwróciła wzrok w stronę Amelie i posłała jej wdzięczny uśmiech, który kotka odwzajemniła. Po paru minutach, dyrektorka otworzyła kopertę z imieniem zwycięzcy, na podstawie zebranych głosów. - Wychodzi na to, że... mamy remis! – nagle, z końca sali dobiegł dźwięczny głos. - Chwileczkę! – Amelie przebiegła przez środek wampiauli i wbiegła po drewnianych schodkach. Szepnęła coś do ucha pani Krewnickiej i wróciła na swoje miejsce. - ...W związku ze zmianami, które nastąpiły w ostatniej chwili, nową przewodniczącą zostaje... Natasha! – gdy hybryda to usłyszała, nie mogła ukryć zdziwienia. Czyżby Amelie w ostatnim momencie zagłosowała właśnie na nią? Poczuła dziwne uczucie, była jej ogromnie wdzięczna. – A Amelie... – kobieta skinęła głową w jej kierunku. – Będzie jej zastępcą! Natasha zaczęła klaskać, ciesząc się, że to akurat Amelie obejmie tę rolę. Wyraziła swoje zadowolenie dla kotołaczki i podziękowała jej za wsparcie.Od tamtej pory, dziewczyny spędzały ze sobą wiele czasu, co pozwoliło im się zbliżyć do siebie i lepiej poznać. Pomagają sobie nawzajem w chwilach zwątpienia i śmiało mogą nazwać siebie straszyciółkami. Blair DeGhoul Z Blair poznały się w sytuacji, która dla nich obu nie była zbyt przyjemna. Pewnego ranka do Natashy podbiegła Amelie, wyraźnie zdenerwowana czymś, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Zanim hybryda zdążyła zadać pytanie, kotka pociągnęła ją za sobą, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Zaprowadziła ją do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie oprócz niepełnej drużyny potworniarek, stała Blair ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Natasha kojarzyła dziewczynę z różnych opowiadań Amelie, głównie tych ostatnich, dotyczących podbojów miłosnych gargulki. Przywitała ją z uśmiechem, na który Blair starała się szczerze odpowiedzieć, ale nie dało się ukryć, że była niezadowolona. - Więc, o co chodzi z tym ciągnięciem mnie przez połowę szkoły? - zapytała Nat, zaczynając czuć się trochę niepewnie przez zaistniałą sytuację. - I mnie - dodała gargulka, poprawiając swoje okulary. - Ekhm... - odchrząknęła Amelie, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy, jakby to była sprawa i śmierci... ale hej, gdyby tak było, to Blair nie musiałaby się przejmować, bo i tak nie żyje - to akurat dodała w myślach Nat, za bardzo rozmyślając nad słowami, które miały paść. - Potrzebuję was w składzie potworniarek, na jedną grę. I nie mogę przyjąć odmowy, bo każda inna kompatybilna osoba nagle złamała nogę lub ma ważny test. - Ja? - powiedziały w tym samym czasie zdziwione dziewczyny, patrząc najpierw z niedowierzaniem na Amelie, a potem na siebie. - My? - Jesteście bardzo kompatybilne, booo... um... zawsze pomożecie przyjaciółce w potrzebie? - Kotołaczka przybrała najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy, po czym złożyła ręce. - Proszę, jesteście moją ostatnią nadzieją... W tym Amelie miała rację - dziewczyny zawsze starały się pomóc swoim przyjaciołom w potrzebie, a Natasha szczególnie nie potrafiła odmawiać, chyba, że tyczyło się to wstania przed dziesiątą nad ranem. Zgodnie popatrzyły na siebie z gargulką, po czym kiwnęły głowami, prawie natychmiastowo żałując tej decyzji. Amelie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i klasnęła w dłonie, biorąc obie przyjaciółki za ręce, by zaprowadzić je do szatni. Bo szybkim przebraniu się w kostiumy, dołączyły do reszty składu potworniarek. Kapitana zastępowała Amelie, więc to ona uczyła je układu na ten mecz. Dziewczyny... nie radziły sobie najlepiej. Szczególnie Blair, która nie miała takiego doświadczenia w chodzeniu na obcasach, a tańczenie w nich to zupełnie inny poziom trudności. Nat nadrabiała to trochę potajemnym tańczeniem w domu układów tanecznych z jej ulubionych piosenek oraz prawdopodobnie przebiegnięciem dwóch kółek na obcasach w trzeciej klasie. Szybko się jednak męczyła, co przynosiło podobne efekty, co u gargulki. Dostały tylko godzinę przerwy przed meczem, którą poświęciły na łapaniu oddechu oraz rozmyślaniu, czemu popełniły taki poważny błąd. Porozmawiały trochę ze sobą, dowiadując się o swoich wspólnych zainteresowaniach. Mecz w końcu się rozpoczął, więc nie miły więcej czasu na przyjemności. - Jeśli dzisiaj umrę, to niech rozsypią moje prochy nad plażą w Malibu - powiedziała Nat wystarczająco głośno, by usłyszała ją Blair. - Czemu w Malibu? - Mnie pytasz? Po prostu brzmiało romantycznie - odpowiedziała zdenerwowana hybryda, mierząc wzrokiem dużą widownię, jaka się zebrała na trybunach. - Jeśli umrzemy, to umrzemy razem - skwitowała gargulka, z dziwnie pewnym uśmiechem. - Ale ty... - Nie pytaj, po prostu brzmiało romantycznie. - Na ten tekst Natasha trąciła Blair lekko ramieniem, rzucając jej szybki uśmiech. Tym samym potworniarki zaczęły wykonywać swój układ i rzucać hasła motywacyjne w stronę drużyny Straszyceum. Blair i Natasha z całych sił próbowałby nadążać za resztą dziewczyn i śledzić ich ruchy, co przynosiło średni skutek, ale jakiś przynosiło. Nikt nawet ich nie wygwizdał... jeśli cheerleaderki można wygwizdać. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, dopóki nie przyszedł moment na zrobienie ostatniej figury - piramidy. To zdecydowanie było ponad możliwości obu dziewczyn, które dodatkowo były zmęczone tak długim wysiłkiem fizycznym. Amelie w ostatniej chwili przegrupowała resztę dziewczyn tak, aby i bez Natashy i Blair piramida się udała. Obie hybrydy nadal znajdowały się zbyt na widoku, a zejście z niego nie przyszło Nat do głowy, kiedy krzyknęła do gargulki: - Zachowuj się naturalnie! A sama położyła się na ziemi w pozie przypominającej w pół Kim Kardashian leżącą na plaży, a w pół sikającego psa. Blair na ten widok zrezygnowała z jakiegokolwiek starania się, by pozować, i po prostu machała pomponami, usilnie ukrywając swój uśmiech. Koniec końców, drużyna Straszyceum przegrała, jednak w duszy Natasha i Blair czuły się zwycięzcami... jeśli za nagrodę można liczyć pot i łzy. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęły się ze sobą przyjaźnić. Virgo Dziewczyny poznały się w bibliotece. Obie zawędrowały tam, aby poszukać inspiracji na zbliżającą się lekcję kreatywnego pisania. Tematem miało być stworzenie dzieła w klimatach medieval fantasy. Virgo siedziała przy stoliku z wybranym tomikiem od dłuższego czasu. Wtem dosiadła się do niej Natasha z książką, którą kotka chciała znaleźć. Widocznie ktoś ją przeniósł w inne miejsce. Zaintrygowana po czasie zapytała hybrydy o treść. Ta podzieliła się pokrótce wrażeniami a Vir odwdzięczyła się komentarzem na temat swojej. Zaraz wypędził je jednak czas, bo niedługo miały rozpocząć się zajęcia. Na lekcji każda była skupiona na swoim zadaniu. Pierwsza odczytała swoją pracę Virgo. Była ciekawa, ale kotka nie miała wielkiego talentu piśmienniczego i jej twór nie mógł się równać z pracą Natashy, która zachwyciła ją i nauczyciela. Po zajęciach kotka zaczepiła hybrydę gratulując jej oceny i stworzonej historii. Nat podziękowała i chciała się oddalić, ale kotołaczka zaczęła wypytywać ją o pracę i zagadywać na inne tematy. Spędziły na rozmowach całą przerwę. Tak zostały przyjaciółkami. Natasha ma wątpliwości co do związku Virgo z Hatimem i daje jej o tym znać, kiedy tylko ma okazje. Chce po prostu jak najlepiej dla swojej przyjaciółki, a Hatim w jej oczach zdecydowanie nie jest czymś najlepszym. Hinata Shimizu Marina Nazarova Lena Voronin Katherine Evans Znajomi Justin Saina Dziewczyna poznała Jodrin na targach książek i komiksów. Jodrin Raghba wybrała się, aby zakupić najnowsze wydania swoich ulubionych serii a Nat chciała rozejrzeć się za ciekawymi tytułami. Mimo że stanęły koło siebie nie zauważyły się, dopóki zwracając się w bok nie postawiły paru kroków i nie wpadły na siebie. Po tym jak wstały i zgarnęły swoje rzeczy przeprosiły się. Rosjanka z ciekawości zapytała o komiks, który Jodi trzymała w rękach. Jako, że uwielbia opowiadać o swoich pasjach opowiedziała jej wszystko, co wiedziała o tym universum, po czym zapytała się o książkę Natashy. Długo rozmawiały ze sobą o najróżniejszych tytułach, jednak w końcu wróciły do przeglądania i zakupów. Jako znajome czasami rozmawiają ze sobą w szkole i wymieniają się lekturami, Nat z przyjemnością słucha opowieści Jodrin na temat tego, co ostatnio przeczytała i vice versa. Ally "Octo" Pus Natasha poznała Jay'a za pomocą Ally. Gdy dziewczynie zepsuł się komputer, nie miała nikogo, do kogo mogła się z tym zwrócić. Pożaliła się z tego Ally, która napomknęła, że jej chłopak interesuje się komputerami i informatyką, więc może będzie w stanie jej pomóc. Poszła więc do niego z Jaskierem (tak, tak nazywa się jej komputer) z wielką nadzieją na uratowanie swojego dziecka. Chłopak chętnie jej w tym pomógł, naprawiając laptopa bez problemu. Nat w podziękowaniu kupiła mu mini prezent - dużą tabliczkę mlecznej czekolady, w końcu hej, kto nie lubi czekolady? Od tamtego czasu rzadko ze sobą rozmawiają, a jak już, to zwykle spotykają się we trójkę, razem z Ally. Nat poznała Mei - Lin Lang, kiedy potrzebowała kogoś, kto doradziłby jej jak zajmować się nowo zakupionymi roślinami. Hybryda postanowiła, że chce w końcu kupić do swojego pokoju ładne roślinki, które byłyby bardzo ładnym dodatkiem. Niezbyt umiała się jednak nimi zajmować, bo każda roślinka trafiająca w jej ręce więdła, nim nie minął nawet tydzień. Kojarzyła, że kotka interesuje się ogrodnictwem, wiec zwróciła się do niej z prośbą o pomoc. Mei skłamała na temat swojego doświadczenia z ogrodnictem, ale miała dobre zamiary. Po przedstawieniu zakupionych roślin, kotołaczka doradziła jej, co ma robić, posiłkując się wiedzą z internetu. Ku zaskoczeniu Nat, rośliny zwiędły dopiero po dwóch tygodniach. Dziewczyny wyjaśniły sobie tę sprawę, a hybryda nie miała niczego za złe Mei, wiedząc, że tylko chciała jej pomóc. Kaveh Wrogowie Mimo że nie zamienili ze sobą nawet słowa to wzajemnie się nienawidzą. Hatim korzystając z krótkiej przerwy przed WM'em podszedł do okna szatni dziewczyn, aby podglądać te, co szykują się na lekcję. Niektórym robił nawet zdjęcia, ale żadna go nie zauważyła. Kiedy Virgo, która jako ostatnia weszła i się przebrała już to zrobiła miał zamiar udać się na salę, ale wtedy do szatni wparowała spóźniona Natasha. Kotka zostawiła jej klucze i poszła na lekcję a hybryda zaczęła się przebierać. Chłopak nie potrafił sobie odmówić okazji zostania przy oknie nieco dłużej. Zdążył jej nawet zrobić zdjęcie, ale wtedy Nat nieoczekiwanie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Timowi wydawało się, że udało mu się uciec w porę i spokojnie zmierzał w kierunku sali, ale hybryda widziała kawałek jego odzienia a ubiera się na tyle charakterystycznie, że wiedziała kim był jej podglądacz. Postanowiła odwdzięczyć się mu podczas zajęć. Dziewczyny grały w siatkówkę a chłopak był zajęty przeglądaniem zdjęć na telefonie. W pewnym momencie Natasha "przypadkowo" odbiła piłkę tak, że z całej siły trafiła go w twarz. Zaskoczony wypuścił telefon z ręki. Na jego nieszczęście rozbił się z wysokości o posadzkę a karta pamięci gdzieś przepadła. Zwrócił się wkurzony w stronę dziewczyny, która była wyraźnie zadowolona z tego, co zrobiła. Postanowił odegrać się na niej swoim darem zastraszania. Nie mogąc oderwać oczu od jego ślepi Nat nie rozumiejąc czemu zaczęła odczuwać lęk i zapewne, gdyby nie Virgo, która chcąc sprawdzić czy Hatim jest cały i tym samym odwracając jego uwagę mogłoby się to źle skończyć. Obecnie starają się nie wchodzić sobie w paradę, ale widać, że jakby mogli to by się pozabijali. Natasha miała okazję poznać Neomi Cay na lekcji kreatywnego pisania. Już wcześniej syrena była nastawiona negatywnie do hybrydy - była lubiana i rozpoznawalna czego Neo niesamowicie jej zazdrościła. Postanowiła się na niej zemścić. Korzystając z lekkiego rozkojarzenia Nat wyjęła z jej plecaka zeszyt i wyrwała pracę domową, która była przygotowana na ten dzień, po czym włożyła go z powrotem. Hybryda zorientowała się dopiero, gdy nauczyciel poprosił, żeby ją przeczytała. Nie przekonały go jej tłumaczenia i dostała ocenę niedostateczną. Następną zaprosił syrenę, która na forum klasy bezczelnie przeczytała pracę należącą do Natashy. Dziewczyna zaczęła się burzyć, ale belfer miał w poważaniu jej pretensje. Od tamtej pory dziewczyny mają ze sobą na pieńku. Miłość Natasha nie jest typem osoby, która bardzo łatwo się zakochuje, lub nawet dostaje zwykłego zauroczenia. Nie ma nic do miłość, jednak sama uważa, że nie nadaje się do bycia w związku, jakimkolwiek. Żyje według zasady, iż najpierw trzeba pokochać samego siebie, by móc kochać kogoś innego. Widocznie jednak serce chadza własnymi ścieżkami, bo Nat pomimo obaw zakochała się i tym samym wyznała pod wpływem emocji swoje uczucia dla obiektu westchnień. Zaskutkowało to tym, że hybryda zyskała bardzo uroczą dziewczynę i jest teraz w szczęśliwym związku. Zwierzak Natasha niestety nie ma żadnego zwierzaka, jednak bardzo pragnie mieć dużego psa lub jakiegoś ptaka, ewentualnie szczurki. Miała w przeszłości wiele zwierząt, międzyinnymi dwa żółwie, cztery psy i niezliczoną ilość kotów. Umiejętności *'Latanie - '''dzięki posiadaniu skrzydeł Nat może swobodnie latać. Na początku miała problemy ze zbalansowaniem ciężaru ogona, jednak z wiekiem przyszło jej się nauczyć bez problemu unosić w powietrzu. *'Gruba skóra - dziewczyna jest pokryta łuskami, która sprawiają, że jej skóra jest o wiele grubsza od normalnej, przez co jest mniej podatna na obrażenia, ale również rany goją jej się dłużej. *'Zęby jadowe - '''Nat jeśli chce może z kłów wypuścić paralizującą truciznę, która w dużej dawce może zabić nawet ofiarę. *'Ostre pazury - podobnie jak z jadem, dziewczyna może w każdej chwili wysunąć długie i ostre pazury, które mogą zadać poważne rany. Zainteresowania Pisanie i tworzenie Hybryda zajmuje się głównie pisaniem opowiadań oraz tworzeniem własnych postaci. Wszystko rozpoczęło się od jej ulubionej serii książek, po przeczytaniu której postanowiła napisać swoje opowiadanie. Na początku było ono totalną zżynką ze źródła inspiracji, ale im Nat dorastała, tym coraz bardziej poprawiała swoją "powieść życia". Obecnie wielką przyjemność sprawia jej kreowanie postaci i własnych historii, i nie zamierza tego porzucić w najbliższym czasie. Literatura Dziewczyna w młodym wieku zaczęła czytać i tak narodziła się jej miłość do książek. Uwielbia wszelakie powieści fantastyczne i przygodowe, bardzo przyjemnie czyta jej się też powieści powiązane z magią i tematyką LGBT. Lubi również poezję, choć nie sięga po nią tak często. Książki są dla niej pewnym sposobem na ucieczkę z realnego świata i od swoich problemów. Przyjemność sprawia jej też po prostu narzekanie na złe dzieła. Gry komputerowe Nat uwielbia grać w komputerowe, a od kiedy już się nie przejmuje, że zamiast gry mogłaby na przykład pisać, to spędza na tej czynności o wiele więcej czasu. Nie zaczynała swojej przygody z grami od dziecka, pierwszą serią, w której się zakochałą była trzecia część pewnego symulatora życia. Zajęło kilka lat, zanim za sprawą znajomych sięgnęła po inne tytuły i bardzo jej się spodobały. Najbardziej lubi gry albo z artystycznym przesłaniem, albo gry przygodowe-fantasy, gdzie samemu tworzy się swoją historię. Rysowanie Nat zaczęła rysować jakoś w piątej klasie szkoły podstawowej, chociaż oczywiście wcześniej robiła jakieś malunki do szkoły. To jednak dopiero w wieku 12 lat rysowanie przerodziło się w poważniejsze hobby dziewczyny. Wszystko rozpoczęło się od rysowania kucyków i koni, a później własnych postaci. Nat nie uważa, że jest w tym dobra, wręcz bardzo nie lubi swoich prac, przez co tworzenie obrazków sprawia jej mniejszą przyjemność niż powinno, lecz nadal to robi. Gra na gitarze Nat nie gra na gitarze od jakiegoś długiego czasu, jednak uczęszczała przez jakiś rok na lekcje z gry na tym instrumencie.. Nauczyła się co nie co i obecnie, choć nieudolna, to gra na gitarze sprawia jej przyjemność. Chciałaby kiedyś rozwinąć się na tyle, by nie wstydzić się zagrać czegoś komuś, lecz od kiedy nie chodzi na lekcje to ten zapał opada, ponieważ nie ma nikogo, kto nakierowałby ją na odpowiednią drogę. Fotografia Fotografię zaszczepił w niej wujek, kiedy pokazał jej co i jak, kiedy Nat miała jakieś 12 lat. Od tamtego czasu zaczęła sama bawić się w robienie zdjęć i choć nie wie, czy robi to dobrze, to uchwytywanie przyrody na kliszy sprawia jej dużą przyjemność. Najbardziej właśnie lubi robic jakieś miniaturki przyrodnicze, za fotografowaniem ludzi nie przepada, bo nie posiada odpowiednich umiejętności, by robić to ciekawe. Potrafi też przerabiać zdjęcia, co często wykorzystuje nie tylko w zdjęciach. Obecnie rzadko cokolwiek robi, ponieważ straciła do tego trochę zapał. Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Jaki cudowny i tragiczny jest ten moment w życiu, kiedy zaczynami dostrzegać otaczający nas świat.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Chciałabym sobie wreszcie zdać sprawę z tego, że żyję.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Ta bohaterka jest prawie tak pusta jak moja głowa.Plik:Cytat2.png - o bohaterce z książki. *Plik:Cytat1.png Każdy ma swoją opinię, ale jeśli ktoś uważa tę książkę za dobra obiektywnie... to obiektywnie jest z nim coś nie tak.Plik:Cytat2.png - a tutaj o samej książce. *Plik:Cytat1.png Czemu muszę płakać na widok każdego uroczego psa?Plik:Cytat2.png - podczas płakania nad uroczym psem. *Plik:Cytat1.png Zasnęłam przed chlebem. Znaczy, laptopem. Wybacz, zamyśliłam się.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Moje poczucie humoru to pula nieśmiesznych żartów sytuacyjnych, z których sama się później śmieję.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Czemu zawsze jak wracam do szkoły po dłuższej nieobecności, to musi tu stać się coś na miarę III wojny światowej.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Miło mi cię poznać, Justyna. Znaczy, Justin. Em... udam, że to rosyjski akcent.Plik:Cytat2.png - do Justina. *Plik:Cytat1.png Czy urodziłaś się w 547 roku? Bo najechałabym cię jak Słowianie Bałkany.Plik:Cytat2.png - gun fingers *Plik:Cytat1.png Oczywiście, że moja wymarzona dziewczyn to taka, która zarżnęłaby mnie podczas snu.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Ostatni raz byłam wyspana jak siedziałam przez 9 miesięcy w brzuchu mojej mamy.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Wiek to tylko liczba, więzienie to tylko pokój, wyrok kiedyś się skończy...Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Według mądrych słów Beyonce - " if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it". ''Plik:Cytat2.png- do Leny *Plik:Cytat1.png ''Okay, mam tylko jedno pytanie - czemu każda dziewczyna w tej szkole uprawia sport w obcasach? I czemu każda dziewczyna potrafi uprawiać sport w obcasach?Plik:Cytat2.png- do Leny *Plik:Cytat1.png Jako nowy, bardzo odpowiedzialny przewodniczący samorządu szkolnego, ogłaszam zbiórkę pieniędzy na zakup kanap na korytarze, bo muszę mieć gdzie spać.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Póki nie rozbrajasz bomby, możesz popełniać małe błędy.Plik:Cytat2.png - próba pocieszenia przyjaciółki *Plik:Cytat1.png Kiedyś byłam jak cegła.Plik:Cytat2.png Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? #Wielkich skrzydłach i wężowym ogonie. #Łuskach na całym ciele. #Wiecznymi workami pod oczami. #Po bardzo głośnym i szybkim sposobie mówienia. #Nigdy się nie maluje. Wystąpienia Filmy Pełnometrażowe Grim Rangers: Days of Undead Bloody Little Liars Seriale Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Shane, Nat Ulubione powiedzonko: '''"Ciul im w piszczel", "W ogóle!" '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: '''Nat nie ma zwierzątka, chociaż bardzo chciałaby mieć jakiegoś dużego psa lub ptaka. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Telefonu, zawsze pilnuje, by mieć go przy sobie. Jeśli zapomni go z domu, to albo będzie chciała się wrócić, albo będzie niespokojna przez cały czas. Po prostu źle się czuje bez możliwości zadzwonienia do kogoś lub napisania do swoich znajomych, gdyby tego potrzebowała. Ulubiony kolor: 'Czarny, lubi również zielenie i błękity, a tak naprawdę jedyny kolor za jakim zbytnio nie przepada to pomarańczowy i żółty. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: '''Czy wiesz, kto jest jej ulubionym idolem? Serie Basic = Nat9przeróbka.png *'Linia: *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer Modelu: -' Nat ma na sobie jeansy 3/4 kroju typu mom jeans, podarte w wielu miejscach i podtrzymywane czarnym paskiem. Na górę założony ma luźny, czarny top, który odsłania dużo po bokach i z przodu. Na szyi jako ozdobę ma kilkakrotnie wiązany choker ze złotą wstawką, a innym dodatkiem są białe, okrągłe okulary (nie, to nie zerówki, Nat jest ślepa). Buty dziewczyny to zwykłe, czarne botki za kostkę na obcasie. Włosy Nat ma związane w dwa długie warkocze. |-| Around the World = Nat16.png *'Linia:' Around the World *'Strój: '''hanbok *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer Modelu: -' Nat w tej serii ma na sobie krótką wersję tradycyjnego, koreańskiego stroju - hanboku. Góra stroju jest w zielono-biało-czerwone wzory kwiatów. Pas, którym przewiązany jest strój ma biały kolor oraz znajduje się na nim czerwony frędzelek. Dół to biała, szeroka spódnica. Buty dziewczyny to zwykłe, białe baletki wiązane w kostce. Hybryda ma spięte włosy w niskiego kucyka, nie ma w tej serii również okularów. Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 18 maja. *Jest spod znaku Byka. *Nie lubi kaktusów, ma wrażenie, że przynoszą jej pecha, chociaż sama ma w pokoju inne rośliny z gatunku sukulentów. *Nie potrafi pływać, choć wiele razy próbowano ją nauczyć. *Od morza o wiele bardziej lubi góry, i nie jest to związane z nie potrafieniem pływać. Uwielbia górskie widoki, a wspinaczka zawsze poprawia jej humor. Niestety nawet po przeprowadzce mieszka daleko od jakichkolwiek gór. *Gdy jest smutna lub źle się czuje, ma nawyk do impulsywnego zamawiania rzeczy przez internet, najczęściej ciuchów albo jakiś pierdół. *Jej ulubioną serią książek są "Zwiadowcy", która sprawiła, że zakochała się w fantastyce i ogólnie w czytaniu. *Ulubionym zwierzęciem dziewczyny są smoki i nikt nie wmówi jej, że to zła odpowiedź. Uwielbia też z całego serca psy i ptaki. *Jej ukochaną rasą psów są berneńskie psy pasterskie i bernardyny. Ogólnie kocha duże rasy psów. Niesamowicie śmieszy ją za to rasa greyhound, przez co też ją uwielbia. *Uwielbia pluszaki, ma ich mnóstwo w swoim pokoju i to jeden z najbardziej trafionych prezentów dla niej. *Posiada keyboard, jednak ma małą motywację, by uczyć się na nim grać. *Potrafi zniszczyć przez przypadek wszystko, jak np. gitarę, którą kiedyś przełamała na pół i rozpaczała nad nią jak nad własnym dzieckiem. *Nazwała swojego laptopa "Jaskier". *Z języków zna rosyjski, polski oraz angielski, jak i trochę niemieckiego, którego nienawidzi. Powoli uczy się również podstaw francuskiego. *Obrzydza ją widok żył i krwi. Bardzo również boi się pobierania krwi, najczęściej robi jej się podczas niego słabo. *Przeraźliwie boi się pijawek, szczypawek oraz kleszczy. *Uwielbia napoje aloesowe. *Nie potrafi gwizdać na żaden możliwy sposób, chociaż wiele razy próbowała się nauczyć. *Jest bardzo otwarta muzycznie, nie przepada jedynie za "scream metalem" i EDM. Uwielbia folklorowe piosenki jak i starego rocka, nie stroni również od popu, głównie tego koreańskiego i rapu. *Bardzo lubi gotować, ale tylko dla innych, nie dla siebie. Na gotowanie dla siebie jest zbyt leniwa. *Nie przepada za jedzeniem przy kimś, dlatego w domu nigdy nie miała wspólnych, rodzinnych obiadów. *Nic nie zmusi ją, aby zjadła jakąkolwiek zieleninę w zupach. *Ma wyjątkowo słaby talent do zmieniania swojego głosu, nawet jak próbuje udawać kogoś innego lub jakąś postać, to jest tylko mała różnica pomiędzy tym a jej normalnym tonem. *Zawsze, gdy widzi na ulicy żebraka, to daje mu kilka groszy, inaczej czułaby się źle na duchu. Galeria nat2.png nat3.png|School's Out nat4.png|Music Festival nat5.png|I <3 Fashion nat6.png|Music Festival wersja Woodstock :'D nat16.png|Around the World nat7.png|Dance 'till Dawn nat8.png|Freaky Field Trip nat9.png|Basic bez edycji nat9przeróbka.png|Basic z ręcznie wklejonymi skrzydłami i ogonem nattwarza.png|Główka Nat NatashaSzkic by Rochi.jpeg|od Rochi <3 NatiAmel.png|Z Amelie i Blair jako fearleaderki nat13.png|Skull Shores, Gloom Beach i Dead Tired nat14.png|Black Carpet i Art Class słowiańskiprzykuc.png|prawdziwa forma home screech home Natashasims2.png|zabawa w simsach v.1 Grupowyprzykuc.png|only prawilne ziomki Prezwnturodzinowypixie.png|podsumowanie relacji Nat i Hatima Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Rosja Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High